La nueva generación shamán
by Mirage Galaxy
Summary: El torneo shamán se suspendió por la intervención de Hao Asakura, las vidas de Yoh y sus amigos continua tranquilo, hasta que un nuevo peligro se acerca. REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Apariciones

Capitulo 1-Apariciones  
  
Luego de la feroz batalla por el torneo de shamanes, Marco se había refugiado junto con la Doncella Jeanne en un antiguo castillo en Alemania. Era una noche tormentosa, los rayos caían, pero a ellos no les importaba. Ya era muy tarde y fueron a dormir. Cuando Jeanne estaba acostandose vio por la ventana y le pareció ver una sombra conocida.  
  
Jeanne. -Parecía...... No, no puede ser él. El y su espíritu han sido destruidos por Yoh hace ya un año.  
  
Al otro día Jeanne estaba dando un paseo por los jardines del castillo cuando escucho:  
  
??????. -Todos pensaron que había muerto, que estúpidos son.  
  
Jeanne. -¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Eres? ¿Hao? ....... No, tú estas muerto.  
  
Pero ya la voz había desaparecido. Para no preocupar a Marco, Jeanne no le había dicho nada sobre estos extraños sucesos. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Hao. ¿Había muerto en realidad? ¿O solo había aparentado eso? Ya habían pasado dos semanas y ella ya casi se había olvidado del hecho. Pero..... cuando ella y Marco se dirigían a un pueblo cercano escucharon gritos y una explosión. Se dirigieron corriendo para ver que pasaba y encontraron todo destruido y en llamas.  
  
Marco. -¿Quién pudo haber cometido esta atrocidad? ¿El mal no había sido erradicado de la Tierra?  
  
Jeanne. -Fue...... fue.......  
  
Marco. -¿Quién ha sido? ¿Usted sabe doncella Jeanne?  
  
??????. -Fui yo.  
  
Jeanne y Marco. -¡¡¡Hao!!!  
  
Marco. -Pero tu estas.....  
  
Hao. -¿Muerto? Eso es lo que pensaban ustedes. Yo no puedo morir.  
  
(Nota: Marco había conseguido un nuevo espíritu acompañante. El barón Von- Hensinborg)  
  
Marco. -¡Barón! ¡Acabalo!  
  
Hao. -¿Crees que con ese débil espíritu podrás hacerme algo? ¡Espíritu del Fuego!  
  
El espíritu del fuego, se convirtió en espada y corto en dos al espíritu de Marco.  
  
Hao. -Ahora. ¡Devóralo!  
  
El espíritu hizo lo que le ordeno Hao y devoro al barón Von-Hensinborg.  
  
Hao. -Y tu Jeanne. Ven conmigo.  
  
El Espíritu del Fuego atrapo a la doncella.  
  
Hao. -Marco. Te mataría ahora. Pero quiero que le digas a Yoh y a sus débiles amigos esto: Yoh, te estaré esperando en el desierto del Sahara, en Egipto. Si quieres ver viva a la doncella Jeanne tendrás que venir y luchar conmigo.  
  
Marco. -¡¡¡Noo!!! ¡¡¡Doncella Jeanne!!!  
  
Hao. - JAJAJAJA  
  
Hao junto con Jeanne y El espíritu del Fuego desaparecieron. 


	2. El Reencuentro

Capitulo 2-El Reencuentro  
  
Marco. -No tengo alternativa, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Yoh y a sus amigos.  
  
Y así Marco emprendió su viaje para buscar al grupo de Yoh. Como Lyzerg estaba en Inglaterra, era el que estaba mas cerca de donde estaba Marco, y como tenia miedo de que si tardaba Hao le hiciera algo a la doncella, fue primero por Lyzerg.  
  
Marco. -Bueno, aquí es donde esta el joven Lyzerg.  
  
Marco golpeo a la puerta de la casa de Lyzerg.  
  
Lyzerg. -Señor Marco, no lo veía desde el torneo de los sha...  
  
Marco. -Lo siento Lyzerg. Pero no hay tiempo para saludos. Hao esta vivo.  
  
Lyzerg. -¿¿¿Qué???  
  
Marco. Si, como oyes. Además secuestro a la doncella Jeanne.  
  
Lyzerg. -... ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! ¿Cómo puede estar ese maldito todavía vivo?  
  
Marco. -No sé, lo que se es que sigue asesinando gente inocente.  
  
Lyzerg. -No es posible.  
  
Marco. -Tenemos que ir por Yoh y los demás.  
  
Lyzerg. -Si, vamos.  
  
Y así siguieron viaje.  
  
Ryu. -¿Cómo? ¿Hao vivo? No te preocupes Lyzerg, cuenta con mi ayuda.  
  
Ren-Tao. -¿Qué? No puede ser... Yo voy con ustedes.  
  
Jun-Tao. -No te olvides de mi hermano.  
  
Ren-Tao. -Si, tu también ayúdanos Jun.  
  
Chocolove. -¿¿¿Queee??? Los acompañare y usare la Brisa de la Risa para derrotar a Hao.  
  
Phausto. -Yo y Eliza los ayudaremos.  
  
Horo-Horo. -No pense dejar el campo por estos tiempos... Pero esto es una emergencia.  
  
Pilika. -¿Me dejaras aquí sola?  
  
Horo-Horo. -Pero hermana... es muy peligroso.  
  
Pilika. -No importa, los acompañare.  
  
Horo-Horo. -Esta bien... Pero ten cuidado.  
  
Mientras... Anna le estaba dando el entrenamiento de shamán a Yoh y a Manta.  
  
Manta. -Yo que me quejaba de Anna solo viéndote. Esto es una tortura.  
  
Yoh. -No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras.  
  
En ese momento llegan Marco, Lyzerg, Ryu, Ren, Jun, Chocolove, Phausto, Horo, y Pilika.  
  
Por supuesto venían con Morphin, Basón, Toka-gero, Lee Bruce Long, Mic, Eliza y Koloro.  
  
Yoh. -Hola, que sorpresa. ¿Tu planeaste esta reunion Anna?  
  
Anna. -No.  
  
Manta. -Bienvenidos, antes que nada vean esto. Posesión de objetos, posesiona este antiguo martillo, Moske.  
  
De repente apareció Moske, (gigante, por supuesto), en su mano llevaba un gigantesco martillo.  
  
Todos. -Muy bien Manta.  
  
Marco. -Lamento pequeño Manta terminar con su demostración, pero...  
  
Yoh, Manta y Anna. -¿Qué pasa?  
  
Marco. -... Hao...esta...  
  
Hao. -Vivo.  
  
Todos. -¡¡¡Hao!!!  
  
Hao. -Apúrense, me estoy aburriendo. Recuerden que la doncella todavía esta en peligro.  
  
Apareció el espíritu del fuego, en su mano llevaba a la doncella Jeanne.  
  
Yoh. -¡¡¡Hao!!!  
  
Yoh realizo su máxima posesión. Era más poderosa que la ultima vez.  
  
Hao. -Espíritu del fuego.  
  
El espíritu del fuego atrapo a Amidamaru y lo lanzo contra Yoh.  
  
Hao. -No creas Yoh que eres el único que aumento sus poderes. Tendrás que hacer mas para vencerme.  
  
Hao desapareció.  
  
Yoh. -¡¡¡Hao!!! 


	3. Duelo en el Sahara

Capitulo 3-Duelo en el Sahara  
  
Yoh. -No puedo dejar que siga matando gente inocente.  
  
Ren. -Lo acabaremos.  
  
Anna. - ¿Acaso piensan que podrán con Hao? Se nota a simple vista que se ha hecho mas fuerte.  
  
Horo-Horo. -Tienes razón.  
  
Chocolove. -No tenemos que subestimarlo.  
  
Jun. -Pero tenemos que irnos ahora. Quien sabe de lo que es capaz.  
  
Ryu. -Pero... ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta Egipto?  
  
Anna. -Nos llevara Manta.  
  
Manta. -¿Qué? Siempre tengo que pagar todo yo.  
  
Anna. -Necesitaremos un avión para... 14 personas.  
  
??????. -Que mejor sea para 17.  
  
Yoh. - ¡Silver! ¡Kalim!  
  
Silver. -En cuanto supimos que Hao no había muerto vinimos para avisarles. Pero se ve que Marco se adelanto.  
  
Kalim. -Y miren a quien encontramos en el camino.  
  
Manta. -¿Opacho?  
  
Lyzerg. -¿No que tu estabas con Hao?  
  
Opacho. -Si, pero quiero saber si el señor Hao es el mismo de antes. En la ultima batalla del torneo de shamanes...... Parecía otra persona.  
  
Yoh. -Esta bien. Puedes venir con nosotros.  
  
Opacho. -Gracias Yoh.  
  
Y así, se dirigieron a Egipto. Como el avión no podía aterrizar en el desierto debieron caminar por el desierto.  
  
Ryu. -Hace ya una semana que vagamos por el desierto.  
  
Horo-Horo. -Me estoy muriendo de hambre.  
  
Ren. -Si comiste hace una hora.  
  
Chocolove. -No comas tanto que...  
  
Ren y Horo. -¡ Tu cállate!  
  
Le dieron un golpe que lo dejo desmayado.  
  
Anna. -¡Basta ustedes nunca cambian!  
  
Manta. -Mira quien lo dice.  
  
Anna. -¿Qué has dicho?  
  
Manta. -Ehh. Nada.  
  
Hao. -Ya me hartaron sus estupideces.  
  
Hao apareció con la doncella Jeanne en una jaula de fuego.  
  
Todos. -¡Hao!  
  
Opacho. -Aquí termina mi viaje con ustedes. Señor Hao estaré con usted de nuevo.  
  
Hao. -Esta bien. Pero ten cuidado. Esta batalla va a ser peligrosa. Dejare que ustedes hagan el primer movimiento.  
  
Yoh. -¡Amidamaru!  
  
Ren. -¡Basón!  
  
Horo-Horo. -¡Koloro!  
  
Ryu. -¡Toka-gero!  
  
Lyzerg. -¡ Morphin!  
  
Fausto. -¡Eliza!  
  
Chocolove. -¡Mic!  
  
Jun. ¡Lee-Bruce-Long!  
  
Manta. ¡Moske!  
  
Hao. -Ahora el pequeño Manta es shamán. Jajaja. Que patético.  
  
Manta. -¡Cómo te atreves! Moske. Elimínalo.  
  
Hao. ¡Espíritu del fuego! Mátalos a todos.  
  
El espíritu del fuego apareció y perforo con sus garras a todos los espíritus. Todos se levantaron.  
  
Yoh. -¡Rápido! Denme todos sus poderes.  
  
Todos. -Esta bien.  
  
Yoh realizo la misma técnica que en el anterior combate con Hao. Solo que esta vez se transformo en una espada pequeña el poder de Amidamaru.  
  
Hao. -No podrás ganarme dos veces con la misma técnica.  
  
Hao empezó a hacer un conjuro.  
  
Hao. -Espíritus de los otros 4 elementos. ¡Tierra! ¡Agua! ¡Viento! ¡Electricidad! Denle poder a su hermano el Espíritu del Fuego.  
  
El Espíritu del Fuego se convirtió también en una espada. Con los mismos poderes de Yoh.  
  
De repente apareció una sombre que tomo la forma de un hombre encapuchado.  
  
??????. -Para conseguir el máximo poder necesito el sacrificio de los seres más poderosos.  
  
Todos. -¿Quién eres tu?  
  
??????. -Eso no importa.  
  
De repente ese hombre sacó una espada hecha de oscuridad y se la apuntó hacia la doncella Jeanne.  
  
??????. -Primero tienes que morir tú.  
  
Jeanne. -Pero... ¿Por qué?  
  
Sin darle tiempo el hombre se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Jeanne.  
  
Hao. -¡¡¡No dejare que le hagas nada!!!  
  
Todos. -¿Hao?  
  
Yoh. -¿Por qué defiendes así a la doncella?  
  
Hao. -Es que... No les importa.  
  
??????. -Estúpido. ¿Acaso piensas que con ese débil espíritu de los elementos podrás vencerme?  
  
Hao. -Nadie me insulta. ¡Espíritu del fuego! ¡Mátalo!  
  
Increíblemente el hombre le dio un golpe a Hao que hizo que cayera.  
  
Jeanne. -Hao....  
  
Hao. -No dejare que la lastimes.  
  
Hao se dirigía a matar al encapuchado. Pero el hombre con su espada de sombra le dio un golpe a Hao que lo dejo inconsciente.  
  
Jeanne. -¡¡¡Hao!!!  
  
La jaula de fuego desapareció y Jeanne se acerco hacia Hao.  
  
Jeanne. -Por favor, no mueras.  
  
De repente Jeanne empezó a llorar y las lagrimas cayeron sobre Hao que se levantó.  
  
Hao. -Espíritus de los otros 4 elementos. Denle poder a su hermano el Espíritu del fuego.  
  
Hao partió en 2 al encapuchado con su espada de los 5 elementos. Pero se volvió a unir.  
  
??????. -Jajaja. Nadie puede matarme. Soy él más poderoso. Pero los dejare por esta vez. Y tu Yoh. Ten cuidado porque tus amigos pueden traicionarte. Jajajaja  
  
El encapuchado desapareció.  
  
Hao. -Estoy débil. Y tu también Yoh. Dejaremos el combate para mas tarde. Y Jeanne....  
  
Jeanne. -Ya sé lo que sientes Hao.  
  
Todos. -................  
  
Hao. -Nos veremos pronto para el combate final.  
  
Hao desapareció.  
  
Yoh pensaba en muchas cosas. ¿Qué pasó entre Hao y Jeanne? ¿Cuándo será el combate final? ¿Quién era ese misterioso hombre? ¿Era tan poderoso que pudo dejar inconsciente a Hao? ¿Y que quiso decir con que sus amigos lo traicionarían?  
  
Solo el tiempo puede decir cuando estas preguntas serán contestadas. 


	4. El Sueño

Capitulo 4-El Sueño  
  
Yoh se encontraba en un extraño lugar. Solo estaba la nada.  
  
Yoh. -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hay alguien ahí?  
  
??????. -No sospechas nada. ¿Verdad?  
  
Yoh. -¿Quién eres?  
  
??????. -Tu. No sospechas nada.  
  
Un abismo apareció donde estaba Yoh y empezó a caer.  
  
Yoh. -¡¡¡Nooo!!! ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Yoh despertó sobresaltado. Estaba sudando. Nunca se había asustado así. Empezó a buscar a Anna. Pero no podía encontrarla.  
  
Yoh: ¿Dónde estas Anna?  
  
??????. -Tu no sospechas nada.  
  
Yoh. -¿Cómo? ¿No que esa voz la había soñado?  
  
Yoh, muy asustado, salió al jardín de la casa. Pero al salir lo que noto era que la luna era de un color rojo como la sangre.  
  
Yoh. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué esta pasando?  
  
??????. -Ha empezado.  
  
Era una chica delgada, cabello rubio y llevaba un rosario con ella. Sus ojos eran rojos como la luna de esa noche.  
  
Yoh. -¿Anna?  
  
La chica igual a Anna apenas dijo eso Yoh empezó a convocar a un espíritu con su rosario.  
  
Yoh. -¡Amidamaru!  
  
Anna. -¿Buscas esto?  
  
Apareció Amidamaru, solo que sus ojos eran rojos como los de Anna.  
  
Yoh. -¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué esta pasando???!!!  
  
??????. -Ha llegado el día.  
  
Era un niño de muy baja estatura. Llevaba en su mano una posesión de objetos. Un martillo. Sus ojos eran como la luna.  
  
Yoh. -¿Manta? No puede ser.  
  
??????. Y somos más.  
  
Yoh. -Hao  
  
Hao. -No malinterpretes esto. Hao no esta detrás de esto. Es un shamán muy fuerte. Pero no pudo conmigo.  
  
Yoh. -¿Osea que Hao esta siendo poseído?  
  
??????. -Sí. Como todos nosotros.  
  
Un chico con el cabello azul montado en una tabla de snowboard apareció.  
  
Anna. -Amidamaru  
  
Manta. -Mosque  
  
Hao. -Espíritu del Fuego.  
  
Horo-Horo. -Koloro  
  
Anna, Manta, Hao y Horo-Horo. -¡Mátalo! 


	5. Pesadillas

Capitulo 5-Pesadillas  
  
Yoh esquivó los ataques.  
  
Yoh. -¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué esta pasando?  
  
Pero no le dio tiempo, una espada de madera estuvo a punto de golpearlo.  
  
Yoh. -Ryu  
  
Ryu. -Si, Don Yoh. Estoy aquí para eliminarlo.  
  
Yoh. -No quiero lastimarlos.  
  
Yoh empezó a correr para no tener que lastimar a sus amigos. Pero era tarde ya estaban todos sus amigos poseídos, intentando matarlo.  
  
De repente, Anna usa su rosario para atrapar a Yoh.  
  
Anna. -Rápido. Mátenlo.  
  
Ren. -Por supuesto.  
  
Yoh vio como la cuchilla de Ren lo cortaba.  
  
Yoh. -Agghhhh.  
  
Yoh despertó sobresaltado. Pero no estaba en su casa. Estaba en un campo.  
  
Yoh. -¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Era un sueño?  
  
Pero se dio cuenta que donde estaba el cielo era negro.  
  
Yoh. -¿Qué pasa?  
  
De repente la oscuridad del cielo empezó a devorar la tierra.  
  
Yoh. -¿¿¿Qué esta pasando??? No puedo entenderlo. Tengo que escapar de esta oscuridad.  
  
Pero la oscuridad alcanzó a Yoh y empezó a devorarlo.  
  
Yoh. -¡¡¡Noo!!!.  
  
Yoh despertó sobresaltado.  
  
Yoh. -¿Otra vez? ¿Cuándo terminan estos sueños?  
  
??????. -Cuando comprendas la gravedad del asunto.  
  
Yoh. -Otra vez tu ¿Qué quieres?  
  
??????. -Ya lo sabrás.  
  
Yoh salió de la casa en donde estaba para ver si el chico que le estaba hablando estaba afuera.  
  
Yoh. -¿¿¿Dónde estas??? Muestra la cara.  
  
Pero al salir se tropezó con algo. Con la prisa que llevaba ni vio que era. Pero al darse vuelta...  
  
Yoh. - ¡¡¡Manta!!!  
  
Era el cuerpo de Manta. Entonces empezaron a aparecer los cuerpos de todos sus amigos. Incluso el de Hao y Opacho. También los cuerpos de otros shamanes y de humanos.  
  
Yoh. -¿Cómo puede ser? Todos están... muertos.  
  
De repente desapareció todo. Yoh apareció donde habían empezado sus sueños en la nada.  
  
??????. -Parece que ya estas entendiendo.  
  
Yoh. -¿Qué quieres de mi?  
  
??????. -¿Ahora mismo? Quiero probar tus poderes.  
  
De la nada apareció una plataforma. Yoh se dio cuenta que todo lo que existía en el lugar en el que estaba, era la plataforma. Lo demás era la nada.  
  
???????. -Prepárate Yoh. 


	6. Zeros el shamán todopoderoso

Capitulo 6-Zeros, el shamán todopoderoso.  
  
??????. -¿Cómo quieres que pelee Yoh? La posesión de almas, la posesión de objetos, la gran posesión de objetos o la máxima posesión. Para mí es lo mismo comparando nuestros poderes.  
  
Yoh. -Maldito, no me subestimes. ¡¡¡Máxima posesión!!!  
  
??????. -Deacuerdo, ya que tu haces la máxima posesión. Yo también. Antes que nada te presento a mi espíritu.  
  
De la nada apareció una chica muy bella. Y desplegó una alas de ángel.  
  
Yoh. -¿Tu espíritu es un ángel?  
  
??????. -Es mucho mas que eso. Es una diosa. Ella es Nairú, la diosa de la destrucción.  
  
Yoh. -No, vencer a una diosa va a ser algo muy difícil.  
  
??????. -¿Ya estas preocupado Yoh? Prepárate.  
  
Apareció de nuevo esa extraña luna roja. De ella salió un chico. Era parecido a Hao, solo que su cabello era mas corto. Y sus ojos eran verdes.  
  
??????. -Mi nombre es Zeros. El shamán todopoderoso.  
  
Yoh. -La humildad no es tu mayor virtud.  
  
Zeros. -Ahora por tu falta de respeto seré mas duro contigo. ¡¡¡Máxima posesión!!!  
  
Nairú empezó a tomar la forma de una espada. La hoja de la espada era dorada.  
  
Zeros. -¡Esta es mi máxima posesión! Lumina, la espada dorada.  
  
Yoh. -Pero... ¿ Donde realizas la posesión?  
  
Zeros. -Tu sabes bien que la posesión de Hao es en el oxigeno ¿No?  
  
Yoh. -Si, así es.  
  
Zeros. -Pues en la atmósfera no solo esta compuesta por oxigeno. En realidad solo el 2% es oxigeno, el 1% son otros gases y el 97% es nitrógeno.  
  
Yoh. -¿Osea que tu realizas la posesión en el nitrógeno?  
  
Zeros. -Exacto.  
  
Yoh. -Muy inteligente de tu parte. Pero... aun así no podrás vencerme.  
  
Yoh se lanzo contra Zeros. Intentando cortarlo con su espada. Pero Zeros esquivó el ataque.  
  
Zeros. -Ya te dije que es imposible que me venzas. Además mi misión no es matarte, mi misión es probarte, Yoh Asakura.  
  
Yoh. -Maldito. ¡Cuchilla de Buda!  
  
Zeros. -Espejo.  
  
La espada de Zeros se transformó en un escudo que contuvo el ataque de Yoh.  
  
Zeros. -Ahora. ¿Qué te parece recibir tu ataque con el doble de fuerza? ¡Cuchilla de Buda!  
  
Zeros realizó el mismo ataque que Yoh. Solo que la onda de choque en vez de ser roja era dorada.  
  
Yoh. -¡No!  
  
La Cuchilla de Buda golpeo a Yoh y lo lanzo varios metros hacia atrás.  
  
Yoh. -Ugh.... Es...muy...fuerte.  
  
Yoh. -(Pensando) Ya sé, si no lo ataco con ataques especiales. El no podrá hacerme el Espejo.  
  
Yoh quiso atacar a Zeros golpeándolo con su espada.  
  
Zeros. -¿Acaso intentas buscarme un punto débil?  
  
Zeros desapreció y apareció muy lejos de donde estaba Yoh.  
  
Zeros. -Ahora puedes ver otra de mis habilidades. ¡Ultra-ataque de la Cuchilla Dorada!  
  
Yoh. -¿¿Qué?? Pero... ese es el ataque de Ren.  
  
Yoh pudo esquivar el ataque.  
  
Zeros. -¡Portal de Babilonia!  
  
Yoh. -¿Cómo puede ser? Ese ataque solo puede ser ejecutado por Shamash y los 8 ángeles de los Soldados X.  
  
Pero era muy tarde para entender como Zeros hizo ese ataque. El portal absorbió a Yoh.  
  
Yoh. -Otra vez estoy en este extraño lugar. Bueno, basta de juegos. Tengo que vencer a Zeros.  
  
Mientras, Zeros miraba la puerta cerrada de donde había quedado atrapado Yoh.  
  
Zeros. -¿Este es Yoh Asakura? No parece ser uno de los elegidos.  
  
De repente una luz empezó a salir del portal. Zeros tuvo que cubrirse los ojos porque la luz lo cegaba. La puerta explotó y salió Yoh de la dimensión del portal.  
  
Yoh. -Ya me cansé de que me humilles. Es hora de que desaparezcas y me regreses a mi mundo.  
  
Zeros. -Bwajajajajaja. ¿Acaso crees que puedes vencerme?  
  
Yoh . -Ya descubrí tu punto débil. ¡Cuchilla de Buda!  
  
Zeros. -¿Otra vez? ¡Espejo!  
  
Yoh. -Jeje. ¿Acaso dije que iba a atacarte a ti?  
  
Zeros. -¿Cómo?  
  
Yoh. -Ya sé que esa luna roja es la que te da tu poder en este mundo.  
  
Zeros. -No...¿Cómo supo?  
  
La Cuchilla de Buda destruyó por completo a la luna roja.  
  
Zeros. -No...¿Cómo es posible? No quería llegar a esto pero... ¡¡¡Ataque de Supernova!!!  
  
La espada de Zeros se transformo en una esfera blanca.  
  
Zeros. -Ahora, prepárate para recibir mi mejor ataque.  
  
Yoh. -¿Cómo? Pero si la luna...  
  
Zeros. -Solo en este mundo dependo de la luna roja para tener mis poderes. Pero en el mundo real solo posesiono al Nitrógeno y con eso es suficiente. Por eso antes de traerte aquí reuní suficiente energía para poder realizar mi ataque sin la luna.  
  
Yoh. -¡¡¡Nooo!!!  
  
Una explosión impresionante barrio con todo lo que estaba. Entonces Yoh despertó.  
  
Yoh. -¿Estoy en mi mundo?  
  
Zeros. -Si, ya has sufrido suficiente.  
  
Yoh. -¡Zeros!  
  
Zeros. -No te preocupes. Ya no quiero pelear. Luego nos veremos y te explicaré todo lo que pasa.  
  
Zeros desapareció.  
  
Otra vez Yoh quedó desconcertado, no podía entender ¿Qué era ese mundo? ¿Por qué Zeros lo probó? ¿Cómo era que tenia esos increíbles poderes? Solo el tiempo podrá responder esto. 


	7. Poderes Increibles

Capitulo 7-Poderes Increíbles  
  
Zeros. -Veamos... ahora tengo que probar a otros shamanes, será mejor que visité la casa de Yoh en Japón, lastima que es tan lejos.  
  
Mientras en la casa de Yoh:  
  
Estaban todos con Yoh: Manta, Anna, Ren, Horo, Chocolove, Ryu, Fausto, Jun, Lyzerg, Tamao, Pilika, Jeanne, Marco, Silver y Kalim.  
  
Manta. -Yoh. ¿Estas bien?  
  
Yoh. -Si, pero me pasó algo muy extraño.  
  
Tamao y Pilika. -¡El desayuno esta listo!  
  
Ren. -Mejor discutamos esto mientras desayunamos.  
  
Horo. -Claro, el señor "tengo calcio" no desaprovecha una oportunidad para tomar su leche.  
  
Ren. -¿Qué dijiste estúpido?  
  
Chocolove. -No se peleen. Que van a terminar todos...  
  
Horo y Ren. -Cállate.  
  
Chocolove terminó aplastado por la lanza de Ren y la tabla de Horo.  
  
Ya en el desayunador:  
  
Ryu. -No es posible que ese sujeto tenga esos increíbles poderes.  
  
Fausto. -Además puede copiar ataques de otros shamanes.  
  
Lyzerg. -Sin mencionar que puede devolver los ataques que uno le lanza con mucha mas intensidad.  
  
Horo. -Jajaja. A "lechita" le copiaron su ataque de la cuchilla dorada.  
  
Ren escupió la leche que estaba tomando. Estaba enfurecido.  
  
Ren. -Ya tengo suficiente con tu y Chocolove para que venga un cualquiera y copie mis técnicas.  
  
Zeros. -No soy un cualquiera.  
  
Pilika. -¡Es Hao!  
  
Tamao. -Pero... estas algo cambiado. ¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello? ¿Y porque te has puesto lentes de contacto verdes?  
  
Zeros se cayó al estilo anime.  
  
Zeros. -Jeje. Que chicas mas ingenuas. Yo no soy Hao. Yo me llamo Zeros.  
  
Anna sujeta a Zeros con su rosario.  
  
Anna. -Con que tu eres el presumido que golpeo a mi Yoh.  
  
Zeros. -Lindo rosario. Lastima que tenga que romperlo.  
  
Zeros empezó a levitar. El rosario se desintegró con un aura de energía dorada que rodeó a Zeros.  
  
Anna. -Pero...  
  
Zeros. -Quizá te guste recibir un poco de lo que le haces a los demás. ¡Nairú! Máxima posesión. Lumina, la espada dorada.  
  
Manta. -Su posesión es impresionante. Aunque sea una espada pequeña... se siente un poder extraordinario que emana de ella.  
  
Zeros. -¡Toma la forma de un rosario!  
  
La espada tomo la forma de un rosario dorado que atrapo a Anna y empezó a apretarla.  
  
Anna. -Aghh.  
  
Zeros. -¿Mas fuerte?  
  
Zeros tiró mas del rosario.  
  
Anna. ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!!  
  
Yoh, al escuchar el grito de dolor de su prometida. Realiza su máxima posesión y ataca a Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -Ya pelee contigo, Yoh Asakura. Ahora tendrás que esperar que pruebe a tus amigos.  
  
Yoh. -No dejaré que les hagas daño.  
  
Zeros. -Tu lo quisiste ¡Detención!  
  
Unos aros dorados. Aprisionaron a Yoh contra la pared de la casa.  
  
Zeros. -Bueno, ya probé los poderes de esta sacerdotisa y no es muy fuerte que digamos. ¿Quién sigue?  
  
Ren. -Desgraciado.  
  
Zeros. -Si quieren luchar vamos afuera. No quiero destrozar esta posada.  
  
Ya afuera:  
  
Zeros. -¿Quién quiere pelear conmigo primero?  
  
Ren. -Zeros, yo seré el primero.  
  
Chocolove. -En la escuela tengo un Zeros de calificación.  
  
Todos se pusieron blancos.  
  
Zeros. -Ah, Chocolove. El de las bromas inútiles. Ya me tienen cansado ustedes, voy a pelear con todos al mismo tiempo. Aunque primero quiero ver sus objetos de posesión. ¡Detención!  
  
Todos quedaron atrapados junto con Yoh.  
  
Yoh. -No es tan incomodo estar en la pared, Jeje.  
  
Lyzerg. -Tu siempre tomándotelo a la ligera.  
  
Zeros. -Veamos... las garras de acero, la espada Horaiken, el péndulo de la familia Dithel, la espada de hielo, el esqueleto de Eliza, la espada de madera, los anillos de Silver, la hebilla de Kalim, una tabla Ouija, la espada sagrada y la espada Harusame. Bien, es todo, ahora peleen.  
  
Todos. -Al fin.  
  
Zeros. -¡Ataque de las serpientes de agua!  
  
Unas serpientes doradas atravesaron los espiritus de los shamanes.  
  
Zeros. -Bueno, se ve que con este ataque de Ryu han tenido suficiente. Ah, antes que nada quiero darte algo Anna. ¡Materialización de Objetos!  
  
De la nada apareció el rosario de los 1080 y los pergaminos de Senki y Goki. Los demonios de Anna.  
  
Zeros. -Ya les entregaré mas cosas. Ahora tengo que irme.  
  
Zeros desapreció.  
  
Mientras...  
  
Hao. -Todavía siento el dolor de ese encapuchado cuando me golpeo. ¿Cómo es posible? Yo soy el shamán mas poderoso.  
  
Zeros. -Eso es mentira.  
  
Hao. -¿Quién eres tu? ¿Estas relacionado con el encapuchado?  
  
Zeros. -Podría decirse que si. Ahora, Hao Asakura. ¡Prepárate a pelear! 


	8. Zeros vs Hao

Capitulo 8-Zeros vs Hao  
  
Hao. -¿Te atreves a desafiarme? Nunca podrás vencerme.  
  
Zeros. -¿En serio? Máxima posesión. ¡Lumina!  
  
Hao. -Espiritus de los 5 elementos denme su poder.  
  
Hao convirtió el poder de los elementos en una espada que irradiaba un fulgor con los colores de los elementos. (Fuego: Rojo, Agua: Azul, Viento: Gris, Tierra: Marrón y Electricidad: Amarillo)  
  
Zeros empieza a aplaudir.  
  
Zeros. -Te felicito, se nota que eres uno de los elegidos.  
  
Hao. -¿Elegidos?  
  
Zeros. -Si, aunque ahora tengo que probar tu poder.  
  
Hao. -¿Acaso piensas que soy un shamán de clase baja?  
  
Zeros. -Si, eres patéticamente débil. (Pensando) Mejor, que se enfurezca, así expulsa todo su poder.  
  
Hao. -(Muy enfurecido) ¿¡Como te atreves?! Ahora te matare, maldito.  
  
Zeros. -Que miedo me das. Jajajaja.  
  
Hao atacó a Zeros que desapreció. Y apareció detrás de Hao.  
  
Hao. -¿Cómo es posible que seas tan rápido?  
  
Zeros. -Eso se debe a que soy mas fuerte que tu.  
  
Hao. -Estúpido, nadie me insulta.  
  
Zeros. -Vamos has tu mejor ataque.  
  
Hao. -¿Con que quieres morir? Deacuerdo. Ataque de los 5 elementos.  
  
De la espada de Hao salió una onda de choque (como con la cuchilla de Buda de Yoh), solo que la onda de choque estaba formada por un rayo, un remolino, una llamarada, una ola y una avalancha de tierra.  
  
Zeros. -¡Espejo!  
  
El Ataque de Hao fue absorbido por la barrera, y salió en dirección hacia el, la misma onda de choque, solo que de color dorado.  
  
Hao. -No...no es posible...¿Cómo puede ser? ¡¡¡Aaaaaggghhhhh!!!  
  
Zeros. -Bueno. Creo que fue suficiente.  
  
Hao. -Ugh...alto...no...dejare...que...te vallas.... así como así. Nadie va a vencerme. ¡Espíritu del Fuego!  
  
Por primera vez el espíritu de Hao se veía realmente enfurecido, al igual que Hao.  
  
Opacho. -Señor Hao...  
  
Zeros. -Opacho...jeje. ¡Detención!  
  
Opacho. -¡Señor Hao! ¡Ayúdeme!  
  
Hao. -Ya me tienes cansado. ¡Te matare de una vez por todas!  
  
Zeros. -Que ingenuo. ¡Explosión de Supernova!  
  
Una gran explosión barrió con todo el lugar.  
  
Mientras en la casa de Yoh:  
  
Silver: Al fin vimos el poder de este shamán. Pero... ¿Por qué no estaba en el torneo de shamanes?  
  
Yoh. -Zeros es todo un misterio.  
  
Todos. -...........  
  
Zeros. -Jejeje.  
  
Todos. -¡¡¡Zeros!!!  
  
Zeros. -Hace un momento fui a visitar a un shamán, es muy testarudo, quise que entendiera por las buenas. Pero... aquí lo tienen.  
  
Zeros levantó el cuerpo de Hao y lo lanzó al suelo.  
  
Zeros. -Ah, también esta...  
  
Zeros lanzó el cuerpo de Opacho al suelo.  
  
Hao. -Ugh... Espíritu del Fuego.  
  
El Espíritu del Fuego apareció.  
  
Zeros. -No te quieras pasar de listo. ¡Detención!  
  
Tanto Hao como el Espíritu del Fuego quedaron atrapados contra el suelo por unos aros dorados.  
  
Hao. -Ugh...  
  
Hao quedó desmayado.  
  
Jeanne. -¡Hao!  
  
Zeros. -No te preocupes. Estará bien. Pero ahora necesito algo.  
  
Zeros se acerco al Espíritu del Fuego.  
  
Zeros. -Una de las esencias místicas de la naturaleza. Con el poder de absorber a otros espiritus.  
  
Zeros acerco su mano al Espíritu del Fuego y le atravesó el pecho al espíritu. (Como hizo Hao cuando le sacó el alma a Yoh ) De repente Zeros saca a Shamash del interior del Espíritu del Fuego.  
  
Jeanne. -¡Shamash!  
  
Zeros. -Si, tómalo. Lo necesitarás. Antes que nada crea al arcángel Miguel Angel para Marco.  
  
Jeanne hizo lo que le ordenó Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -(Mirando a Anna y a Jeanne) Ya que las dos elegidas tienen sus espiritus podemos comenzar el combate.  
  
Todos. -¡¿Qué?!  
  
Zeros. -(Sonríe levemente) Jejeje 


	9. Los Elegidos

Capitulo 9-Los elegidos  
  
Yoh. -¿Qué? ¿Todavía quieres pelear?  
  
Zeros. -Si, ya solo me falta probar a las dos elegidas.  
  
Anna. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso de los elegidos?  
  
Zeros. -Ya luego les explicaré. Ahora que tienen a sus espiritus, peleen.  
  
Jeanne. -¡Shamash!  
  
Anna. -¡Senki! ¡Goki!  
  
Zeros. -Veamos quien es mas fuerte. Nairú, máxima posesión. Lumina, la espada dorada.  
  
Jeanne. -Shamash. Atrápalo.  
  
Zeros quedó atrapado en una jaula del tamaño de su cuerpo.  
  
Zeros. -Ugh, no, no es posible.  
  
Anna. -Senki, Goki. ¡Acábenlo!  
  
Senki y Goki empezaron a golpear a Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -Ya me hartaron. ¡Detención!  
  
Shamash, Jeanne, Senki, Goki y Anna quedaron atrapados.  
  
Zeros. -¡Lumina! Toma la forma de un rosario.  
  
Zeros atrapó con el rosario dorado a Jeanne y a Anna y empezó a asfixiarlas.  
  
Anna y Jeanne. -¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Pero el rosario dorado fue cortado.  
  
Zeros. -Pero... ¿Cómo?  
  
Yoh. -No dejaré que le hagas daño a Anna.  
  
Hao. -Suelta a Jeanne. ¡Ya!  
  
Zeros. -Con que los hermanos unen fuerzas para salvarlas. Esta bien lucharé con los 4 al mismo tiempo.  
  
Anna. -Senki, Goki. ¡Atáquenlo!  
  
Jeanne. -Shamash. Destrózalo.  
  
Yoh. -¡Cuchilla de Buda!  
  
Hao. -Ataque de los 5 elementos!  
  
Zeros. -Otra vez con esos ataques. ¡Explosión de Supernova!  
  
Los ataques de Hao, Yoh, Jeanne y Anna se unieron en un solo ataque que destrozaron la esfera blanca que generaba la supernova y se dirigió directo hacia Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -¡No! Esto no es posible. Destruyeron mi ataque de la Supernova. Jeje... se ve que este es el poder de los elegidos. Tienen el poder.  
  
El ataque golpeo a Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -¡¡¡Aaaaaggghhhhh!!!  
  
Zeros despertó, estaba en una de las habitaciones de la posada de Yoh.  
  
Tamao. -¡Vengan todos! El señor Zeros despertó.  
  
Zeros. -Ugh...me ayudaron. No pensé que me trataran así después de las pruebas que les hice.  
  
Yoh. -Debes tener una buena razón para eso.  
  
Anna. -Además...queremos saber que esta pasando.  
  
Jeanne. -Podemos disculparte.  
  
Hao. -Que quede claro que yo no quería ayudarte.  
  
Zeros. -Jejeje. Gracias. Ugh...  
  
Pilika. -Volvió a desmayarse.  
  
Yoh. -Dejemos que descanse. Por cierto. ¿Dónde están todos los demás?  
  
Anna. -Están entrenando afuera. Dicen que una gran batalla se acerca.  
  
Hao. -Tienen razón. Yo también puedo sentirlo.  
  
Jeanne. -Hao...¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo? Acaso no quieres pelear con nadie.  
  
Hao. -Lo que pasa es que...estoy muy confundido. Estaré con ustedes hasta saber que esta pasando.  
  
Ryu se asoma desde las ventana.  
  
Ryu. -Don Yoh. Venga, estamos peleando por equipos y el equipo de las aguas termales Fumbari no es nada sin usted.  
  
Yoh. -Jejeje. Esta bien. ¿Vienen ustedes?  
  
Hao, Anna y Jeanne. -Deacuerdo.  
  
Zeros. -Yo también voy.  
  
Tamao. -Sr. Zeros. ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Zeros. -Si, ahora vallamos a entrenar.  
  
Ya afuera:  
  
Yoh. -Bueno, haremos un pequeño torneo. Los equipos serán:  
  
El equipo de las aguas termales Fumbari, con Ryu, Fausto y yo.  
  
El equipo de Ren, con Ren, Chocolove y Horo.  
  
El equipo Estrella, con Hao, Opacho y Zeros.  
  
El equipo de los Soldados X, con Lyzerg, Marco y Jeanne.  
  
Y el equipo de Anna, con Anna, Silver y Kalim.  
  
Silver. -Alto ¿Por qué tiene que ser el equipo de Anna?  
  
Anna. -Porque yo lo digo.  
  
Kalim. -Mejor déjala Silver. Ella es peligrosa.  
  
Luego del torneo:  
  
Yoh. -Bueno, las posiciones quedaron.  
  
1º el equipo estrella  
  
2º el equipo de las aguas termales Fumbari  
  
3º el equipo de los soldados X  
  
4º el equipo de Anna  
  
5º el equipo de Ren  
  
Ren. -(Dirigiéndose a Chocolove y Horo) ¡¡¡Son unos inútiles!!! Por su culpa quedamos últimos.  
  
Horo. -Cállate, toma leche. Que tu tampoco peleaste bien.  
  
Ren. -¿Qué dijiste? Fanático de la naturaleza.  
  
Horo. -¿¿¿Qué??? Me cansaste. ¡A pelear!  
  
Chocolove. -Tranquilos que...  
  
Horo y Ren. -Cállate.  
  
Los dos golpearon a Chocolove.  
  
Zeros. -Están algo inquietos. ¡Detención!  
  
Los integrantes del equipo de Ren quedaron atrapados.  
  
Zeros. -Ojalá con eso se tranquilicen.  
  
Yoh. -Zeros...puedes explicarnos que esta pasando.  
  
Zeros. -Si, por supuesto. Ustedes se acordaran del encapuchado que ataco a Jeanne.  
  
Todos. -Si.  
  
Zeros. -Y. Que si no hubiera sido por Hao que la salvo la hubieran matado.  
  
Hao y Jeanne se sonrojaron.  
  
Horo. -Miren, Hao esta sonrojado. Chocolove, la cámara.  
  
Chocolove. -Sonríe.  
  
Hao. -¿Qué?  
  
Chocolove sacó la foto.  
  
Hao. -Bufones, denme esa foto.  
  
Zeros. -Alto, déjenme terminar.  
  
Yoh. -(Pensando) Es increíble, es como si Hao se estuviera adaptando a nuestro grupo.  
  
Zeros. -Ese encapuchado era uno de los enviados de Garland. El quiere matar a los elegidos para que nadie interfiera con sus planes de obtener el máximo poder. Por eso vine a probarlos, para ver si eran los elegidos. Ahora lo mas importante es que estemos juntos.  
  
Todos. -Esta bien.  
  
Mientras tanto, en un mundo de oscuridad.  
  
??????. -Maldito, Zeros. Ya les dijo.  
  
??????. -Amo Garland. Perdóneme.  
  
Garland. -Es tu culpa. Ahora muere.  
  
De la mano de Garland salió una esfera oscura que atravesó el cuerpo del encapuchado.  
  
???????. -¡¡¡Aaaaaggghhhhh!!!  
  
Garland. -Ahora, tendré que matarlos a todos juntos.  
  
Unos encapuchados aparecieron detrás de Garland.  
  
Garland. -¡Shamanes Oscuros! Eliminen a los elegidos y a los que los acompañan.  
  
Mientras en la posada de Yoh.  
  
Yoh. -¿Y quienes son los elegidos?  
  
Zeros. Los elegidos son, Hao, Anna, Jeanne, tu y yo. La leyenda dice que los elegidos son los únicos capaces de borrar al mal de este universo.  
  
Yoh. -Entonces...ese es nuestro destino. 


	10. Desayuno

Capitulo 10-Desayuno  
  
Zeros. -No, no puede ser...  
  
Zeros esta en un pueblo donde las casas son antiguas, a su alrededor hay muchos cadáveres ensangrentados. En los brazos de Zeros se encuentra una chica muy linda, con un vestido rojo, su cabello era dorado. Zeros a diferencia de la remera negra que siempre usa esta vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, zapatos grises y una capa negra como la noche.  
  
Zeros. -Que...¿Qué he hecho? ¡¡¡Noooooo!!!  
  
Zeros despierta muy sobresaltado.  
  
Zeros. -(Respira agitadamente) ah, ese sueño...¿No estará relacionado con...? No...  
  
Zeros estaba en una de las habitaciones de la pensión de Yoh. De repente entra Tamao, se veía muy preocupada.  
  
Tamao. -Señor Zeros. ¿Esta bien?  
  
Zeros. -Si, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mi.(Zeros le sonríe).  
  
Tamao. -(Sonrojada) No es nada. Además vine a avisarle que el desayuno esta listo.  
  
Zeros. -Esta bien. Ya voy.  
  
Mientras en la habitación de Hao:  
  
Hao. -No se que estoy haciendo aquí...ayudando a Yoh y los demás. Quizá es por estos shamanes tan poderosos que aparecieron, la curiosidad que tengo sobre sus sorprendentes poderes.  
  
-----------------------FLASH-BACK----------------------------  
  
Encapuchado. -Estúpido. ¿Acaso piensas que con ese débil espíritu de los elementos podrás vencerme?  
  
Hao. -Nadie me insulta. ¡Espíritu del fuego! ¡Mátalo!  
  
Increíblemente el hombre le dio un golpe a Hao que hizo que cayera.  
  
Jeanne. -Hao....  
  
Hao. -No dejare que la lastimes.  
  
Hao se dirigía a matar al encapuchado. Pero el hombre con su espada de sombra le dio un golpe a Hao que lo dejo inconsciente.  
  
Hao. -Espíritus de los otros 4 elementos. Denle poder a su hermano el Espíritu del fuego.  
  
Hao partió en 2 al encapuchado con su espada de los 5 elementos. Pero se volvió a unir.  
  
Encapuchado. -Jajaja. Nadie puede matarme.  
  
-----------------------FIN FLASH-BACK----------------------------  
  
Hao. -Y ahora aparece este shamán Zeros.  
  
-----------------------FLASH-BACK----------------------------  
  
Zeros. -Si, eres patéticamente débil. (Pensando) Mejor, que se enfurezca, así expulsa todo su poder.  
  
Hao. -(Muy enfurecido) ¿¡Como te atreves?! Ahora te matare, maldito.  
  
Zeros. -Que miedo me das. Jajajaja.  
  
Hao atacó a Zeros que desapareció. Y apareció detrás de Hao.  
  
Hao. -¿Cómo es posible que seas tan rápido?  
  
Zeros. -Eso se debe a que soy mas fuerte que tu.  
  
Hao. -Estúpido, nadie me insulta.  
  
Zeros. -Vamos has tu mejor ataque.  
  
Hao. -¿Con que quieres morir? Deacuerdo. Ataque de los 5 elementos.  
  
De la espada de Hao salió una onda de choque (como con la cuchilla de Buda de Yoh), solo que la onda de choque estaba formada por un rayo, un remolino, una llamarada, una ola y una avalancha de tierra.  
  
Zeros. -¡Espejo!  
  
El Ataque de Hao fue absorbido por la barrera, y salió en dirección hacia el, la misma onda de choque, solo que de color dorado.  
  
Hao. -No...no es posible...¿Cómo puede ser? ¡¡¡Aaaaaggghhhhh!!!  
  
Zeros. -Bueno. Creo que fue suficiente.  
  
Hao. -Ugh...alto...no...dejare...que...te vallas.... así como así. Nadie va a vencerme. ¡Espíritu del Fuego!  
  
Por primera vez el espíritu de Hao se veía realmente enfurecido, al igual que Hao.  
  
Opacho. -Señor Hao...  
  
Zeros. -Opacho...jeje. ¡Detención!  
  
Opacho. -¡Señor Hao! ¡Ayúdeme!  
  
Hao. -Ya me tienes cansado. ¡Te matare de una vez por todas!  
  
Zeros. -Que ingenuo. ¡Explosión de Supernova!  
  
Una gran explosión barrió con todo el lugar.  
  
-----------------------FIN FLASH-BACK----------------------------  
  
Hao. -Ugh... no dejaré que eso me impida vencer a Yoh. Pero ahora seremos aliados, ni siquiera yo sé que va a pasar.  
  
Aparece Opacho.  
  
Opacho. -Señor Hao. El desayuno está listo.  
  
Hao. -Esta bien, vamos.  
  
Mientras en un pasillo:  
  
Tamao. -El Señor Zeros. Aun habiendo probado de esa forma al Señor Yoh y a los demás... es simpático... y también es guapo.  
  
Conchi. -Tamao...¿Qué estas insinuando?  
  
Ponchi. -No me digas que te gusta Zeros.  
  
Tamao. -(Muy sonrojada) No. No. Pero igual ustedes no digan nada de lo que acabo de decir.  
  
Conchi y Ponchi. -Esta bien.  
  
De repente sale Hao muy de golpe.  
  
Tamao. -Ha...Hao.  
  
Hao. -No te asustes. Ahora no estoy dispuesto a dañar a nadie.  
  
Tamao. -Aun así no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste en el torneo.  
  
Hao. Ya lo sé...  
  
Aparece Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No vamos a desayunar?  
  
Hao, Tamao y Opacho. -Si, vamos.  
  
Ya en el desayuno:  
  
En la pensión de Yoh tenían una mesa muy grande. Suficiente que entraban todos los que estaban ahí.  
  
Zeros. -Bueno, que desayunamos.  
  
Pilika. Esto.  
  
Aparecieron diferentes platos. Había mucha comida.  
  
Yoh. -¿Cómo hicieron tanta comida?  
  
Jun. -Ahora hay varios que cocinamos. Pilika, Tamao, Silver, Kalim, Ryu, Opacho y yo.  
  
Yoh. -Opacho. ¿Tu cocinas?  
  
Opacho. -Si, o piensas que el señor Hao no come. Yo le cocino todo lo que el quiera.  
  
Yoh. -Tienes razón, jijiji.  
  
Ren. -Bueno Zeros, cuéntanos mas de lo que esta pasando.  
  
Zeros en ese momento estaba comiendo.  
  
Ren. -¡¡¡Contesta!!!  
  
Zeros. -Esta bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
Ren. -Que haremos, no podemos estar aquí y vivir como una gran familia todo el tiempo.  
  
Yoh. -¿Y que tiene de malo?  
  
Ren. -(Mirando a Hao) ¿Cómo que tiene de malo? ¿No te das cuenta que estas sentado en una mesa desayunando con Hao?  
  
Hao. -Yo no lo veo mal. Al fin estamos Deacuerdo, hermanito.  
  
Yoh. -Si, jijiji.  
  
Horo. -Como siempre, tomando todo a la ligera.  
  
Jeanne. -Zeros, cuéntanos este tema de los elegidos.  
  
Zeros. -Ah, si. Tengo conocimientos sobre la profecía de que los elegidos son los únicos que pueden vencer al mal. Y esos somos nosotros.  
  
Chocolove. -Si, y nosotros estamos pintados.  
  
Zeros. -No, ustedes son muy útiles, también son especiales. Pero no tanto como Hao, Yoh, Jeanne, Anna y yo.  
  
Chocolove. -Esta bien.  
  
Ren. -¿Pero cual es nuestro destino que no somos los elegidos mas importantes?  
  
Zeros. -Eso no lo sé.  
  
Todos se caen al estilo anime.  
  
Horo. -(Muy enojado)¿Cómo que no sabes?  
  
Zeros. -¿Qué piensas? Yo no soy una enciclopedia como la que tiene Manta.  
  
Horo. (Mas tranquilo) Esta bien.  
  
Anna. -Bueno, ya que estamos en esta situación. Hay que entrenar.  
  
Todos. -¿¿¿Quee???  
  
Anna. -Si, todos. (Señalando a Zeros) Incluyéndote a ti, Señor probador.  
  
Chocolove. -Jajaja...alto. (Llorando)¿Por qué no se me ocurrió ese chiste a mi?  
  
Zeros. -Tu no me das ordenes.  
  
Anna. -¿No?  
  
Anna sujetó a Zeros con su rosario de los 1080.  
  
Anna. -Ya no podrás hacer lo mismo que la ultima vez.  
  
Zeros. -Estoy pensando que no debí darle ese rosario.  
  
De repente se escucha una explosión afuera.  
  
Lyzerg. -¿Qué fue eso?  
  
Todos salieron a ver que pasaba.  
  
Afuera había 5 encapuchados.  
  
Encapuchado 1. -Por ordenes del amo Garland ustedes deben ser eliminados.  
  
Encapuchado 2. -Los elegidos y sus acompañantes.  
  
Encapuchado 3. -Ahora, prepárense a morir. 


	11. Recuerdos Sombrios

Capitulo 11-Recuerdos sombríos.  
  
Hao. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
  
Encapuchado 4. -Nosotros somos los shamanes oscuros.  
  
Encapuchado 5. -Y vinimos a eliminarlos.  
  
Yoh. -Jijiji. Cada uno dice una parte de la oración que van a decir.  
  
Anna lo golpea.  
  
Anna. -(Muy enfurecida) ¿Cómo puede importarte eso? Tenemos que preocuparnos por pelear.  
  
Encapuchado 1. -Ustedes nunca podrán vencernos.  
  
Zeros. -¿No? ¡Detención!  
  
Los 5 encapuchados quedaron atrapados.  
  
Zeros. -Jajaja. ¿No percibieron mi poder? Yo soy mas fuerte que ustedes.  
  
Pero los 5 encapuchados se deshicieron tomando forma de sombras y se volvieron a armar fuera de los anillos que creo Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -Pe...pero. ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
Los 5 encapuchados. -¡Esfera oscura!  
  
Unas esferas echas de oscuridad atacaron a los shamanes.  
  
Yoh. -¿Cómo obtienen esos poderes? No realizan ninguna posesión. ¿Cómo lo hacen?  
  
Zeros. -Ellos...ellos usan el poder de la oscuridad, es mas que simples posesiones.  
  
Hao. -Eso no es problema ¡Espíritu del Fuego!  
  
Yoh. - ¡Amidamaru! ¡Posesiona a Harusame!  
  
Amidamaru posesionó a Harusame  
  
Yoh. -¡Ahora posesiona esta espada sagrada!  
  
Anna. Senki, Goki.  
  
Jeanne. -¡Shamash!  
  
Zeros. ¡Nairú! ¡Máxima posesión! ¡Lumina, la espada dorada!  
  
Ren. -¡Basón!  
  
Ryu. -¡Toka-gero!  
  
Horo. -¡Koloro!  
  
Fausto. -¡Eliza!  
  
Chocolove. -¡Mik!  
  
Lyzerg. -¡Morphin!  
  
Marco. -¡Miguel Angel!  
  
Jun. -¡Lee-Bruce-Long!  
  
Silver y Kalim. -¡Cañón de plasma!  
  
Manta. -¡Moske!  
  
Todos realizaron sus ataques. Pero no surtían efecto en los shamanes oscuros.  
  
Zeros. -Ellos están hechos de sombras, es muy difícil vencerlos.  
  
Encapuchado 3. -Al fin entendiste, estúpido.  
  
El encapuchado apareció detrás de Zeros con unas garras echas de sombras, a punto de perforar el cuerpo del shamán.  
  
Voz. -¡No dejaré que dañes al señor Zeros! ¡Posesión de objetos! ¡Conchi! ¡Ponchi!  
  
La posesión de objetos tomó la forma de una ballesta.  
  
Zeros. Tamao...  
  
Tamao disparó y le dio al shaman oscuro y no pudo atacar a Zeros  
  
Zeros. -(Algo sonrojado) Gracias Tamao.  
  
Tamao. -(Muy sonrojada) Zeros...  
  
Encapuchado 5. -¡Estúpida! No te metas en lo que no te importa.  
  
El encapuchado le disparó una esfera oscura a Tamao, ella recibió el ataque y quedó inconsciente en el piso.  
  
Yoh y los demás. -¡Tamao!  
  
Zeros desvaneció su posesión y fue corriendo hacia Tamao.  
  
Zeros. -¡Tamao! Es todo mi culpa... no tendría que haberme desprevenido.  
  
Zeros levanta el cuerpo de Tamao. Y se queda en silencio.  
  
Yoh. -No perdamos tiempo. ¡Acabemos con los shamanes oscuros!  
  
Encapuchado 3. -Aunque sean los elegidos. ¡Nunca podrán vencernos!  
  
Anna. -Eres un presumido.  
  
Una gran batalla se estaba desatando. Con ruidos de espadas, explosiones y gritos de dolor. Pero Zeros estaba con Tamao en sus brazos estaba en silencio. De repente empezó a recordar...  
  
--------------------FLASH-BACK-------------------  
  
Zeros esta en un pueblo donde las casas son antiguas, a su alrededor hay muchos cadáveres ensangrentados. En los brazos de Zeros se encuentra una chica muy linda, con un vestido rojo, su cabello era dorado. Zeros a diferencia de la remera negra que siempre usa esta vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, zapatos grises y una capa negra como la noche.  
  
La chica que esta en los brazos de Zeros esta toda ensangrentada.  
  
Zeros. -No...no es posible. ¡Esto no esta pasando! ¡No! ¡Nosotros tenemos que estar juntos...¡¡¡Por siempreeeeee!!!  
  
-------------------FIN FLASH-BACK-------------------  
  
Zeros. -¡¡¡Noooooooooo!!!  
  
Todos se voltearon a ver que pasaba.  
  
Encapuchado 2. -Su mente lo traiciona.  
  
Encapuchado 3. -El señor Garland nos contó sobre el pasado de Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -¡¡¡Aaaaaaaggghhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Hao. -Dejemos a Zeros. Ahora tenemos que pelear.  
  
Todos. -¡Si!  
  
Yoh. -Amidamaru ¡Cuchilla de Buda!  
  
Encapuchado 5. -Ja. Estúpido, nunca nos vencerás.  
  
El encapuchado absorbió el ataque de Yoh. Y se lo devolvió solo que la onda de choque estaba echa de oscuridad. El ataque golpeo a Yoh.  
  
Lyzerg. -Ya sé su debilidad. ¡Hao! Has que el Espíritu del Fuego arda de una forma que emita mucha luz.  
  
Hao. -Esta bien. ¡Espíritu del Fuego!  
  
El espíritu del fuego empezó a arder y emitió una luz cegadora.  
  
Encapuchados. -¡¡¡Aaaaaggghhhhh!!!  
  
Encapuchado 1. -Ustedes lo pidieron. ¡Eclipse total!  
  
Una luna negra apareció, cubriendo el sol y dejando todo en total oscuridad.  
  
Ryu. -Esto es...increíble.  
  
Fausto. -Tienen poder suficiente para tapar el sol.  
  
Hao. -Lo malo es que ahora con tanta oscuridad sus poderes aumentaran.  
  
Pero aunque era muy impresionante el poder de los shamanes oscuros. Todos captaron un fulgor dorado que provenía de donde estaba Zeros.  
  
Yoh. -Zeros.  
  
Un aura dorada rodeaba a Zeros y de repente Zeros empezó a levitar. Su expresión era mucho mas seria de la que tenia siempre.  
  
Zeros. -...Nairú...  
  
Nairú, la diosa de la destrucción apareció. Yoh era el único que la había visto. Ahora todos notaron lo hermosa que era, sus ojos eran dorados, su cabello era de un color verde muy brillante. Tenia puesto un largo vestido blanco, era bellísima. Desplegó sus alas, se veía muy imponente. Su expresión era igual de seria que la Zeros en ese momento.  
  
Zeros. -Nairú... ¡¡¡Fusión de Almas!!!  
  
Yoh. -Fusión...  
  
Hao. -...De almas  
  
Un impresionante poder se sentía, la aura dorada que rodeaba a Zeros creció cada vez más. El poder era tanto que generaba un viento con una intensidad como la de un huracán. Las dos almas, la de Nairú y la de Zeros se fusionaron.  
  
Jeanne. -Es...  
  
Anna. -...Increíble.  
  
De repente apareció Zeros, pero se veía diferente. su expresión era muy seria. Su cabello se alargo más que nunca era mas largo que su cuerpo, y tomó un color azul marino. Sus ojos también cambiaron de color, de un verde esmeralda a un violeta brillante. Con su poder espiritual generó una espada dorada. Pero lo mas impresionante fue cuando desplegó unas alas doradas.  
  
Zeros. -(Señalando a los shamanes oscuros) Ustedes...morirán. 


	12. El ángel de la muerte

Capitulo 12-El ángel de la muerte  
  
Yoh. -Su poder es impresionante.  
  
Zeros. -Shamanes oscuros. Prepárense a recibir la ira del ángel de la muerte.  
  
Encapuchado 3. -No nos asustas.  
  
Los shamanes oscuros atacaron a Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -¡Barrera!  
  
Los shamanes oscuros al tocar la barrera fueron muy dañados y salieron despedidos contra el suelo.  
  
Zeros. -Tamao...perdóname.  
  
Zeros todavía tenía a Tamao entre sus brazos. La tomo y la beso apasionadamente. Cuando sus labios se tocaron un fulgor dorado rodeó a los dos. Tamao comenzó a abrir los ojos.  
  
Tamao. -(Muy sonrojada) Zeros...  
  
Zeros. -Ahora tienes que descansar. Déjamelo todo a mí.  
  
Zeros dejó a Tamao recostada sobre el césped.  
  
Zeros. -(Señalado a Yoh y los demás) Ustedes. Encárguense de ella...y los elegidos. Préstenme a sus espíritus.  
  
Hao. -¿Que te demos nuestros espíritus?  
  
Zeros. -Si. Ahora háganlo.  
  
Yoh. -Deacuerdo. Amidamaru. Ve con Zeros.  
  
Amidamaru. -Amo, Yoh...  
  
Hao. -Espíritu del Fuego. Haz lo mismo que Amidamaru.  
  
Jeanne. -Shamash. Tu también.  
  
Anna. -Senki, Goki. Ayuden a Zeros.  
  
Los 5 espiritus fueron con Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -Ahora, fusiónense con mi espada.  
  
Los espiritus se fusionaron con la espada dorada haciendo que incrementara increíblemente sus poderes.  
  
Zeros. -Ahora, shamanes oscuros...¡Mueran!  
  
Zeros atacó con la espada dorada a los shamanes oscuros, los partió a la mitad. Pero se volvieron a unir.  
  
Encapuchado 1. -Jajaja. Nunca nos vencerás.  
  
Pero Zeros no les prestaba atención. Estaba diciendo un conjuro.  
  
Zeros. -Tu, luz que iluminas a todos los humanos y shamanes. Aquella que perfora la oscuridad. Tengo los poderes de los 5 espiritus de los shamanes elegidos. Ahora...¡¡¡Dame tu poder!!! ¡¡¡Espada de Luz!!!  
  
La espada dorada de Zeros se volvió de una luz cegadora.  
  
Zeros. -Ahora...recibirán todo nuestro poder.  
  
Zeros desplegó sus alas por completo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la luna que ocultaba al sol. Zeros cortó en dos a la luna negra, que voló en mil pedazos.  
  
Encapuchado 3. -¿Cómo es posible que halla destruido nuestra luna negra?  
  
Zeros. -Ahora...¡Los eliminare a ustedes!  
  
Zeros se acerco a los shamanes oscuros y los perforo a todos con su espada de luz.  
  
Encapuchados. -¡¡¡Aaaaaaggghhhhhhh!!!  
  
Los encapuchados quedaron desintegrados.  
  
Zeros. -Mi misión esta cumplida.  
  
La fusión se desvaneció. Zeros recuperó su apariencia normal y cayó desmayado.  
  
Tamao. -Zeros...  
  
Zeros esta en un lugar que parece muy antiguo, el esta usando la fusión de almas, solo que su cabello era plateado, sus alas eran negras y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Y vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos grises y una capa negra como la noche que casi no dejaba ver sus alas. Estaba con unos hombres y unas mujeres, no eran shamanes. Los tenia acorralados, las personas se veían muy asustadas.  
  
Hombre. -Ze...Zeros. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto?  
  
Zeros estaba en silencio.  
  
Hombre 2. -¿Que te ha pasado? Porque cambia el color de tu cabello y tus ojos. Y esas alas.  
  
Zeros desenvaina una espada echa de oscuridad.  
  
Mujer. -No...por favor.  
  
Zeros mata a todos sin piedad. Cuando termina mira los cadáveres todos ensangrentados y cortados en pedazos y sonríe.  
  
Zeros. -(Respira muy agitadamente) Ah...otra vez. ¿Por qué me atormenta mi pasado? Ahora empiezo a recordar.  
  
Pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso, se dio cuenta que Tamao estaba sentada en una silla dormida.  
  
Zeros. -Tamao...  
  
Era muy de noche, Zeros se levantó, cargó a Tamao y la llevó a su habitación.  
  
Zeros. -Se quedo...cuidándome.  
  
La recostó muy suavemente y se sentó a su lado. Notó que Tamao le sujeta la mano.  
  
Tamao. -Zeros...no te vallas.  
  
Zeros. -Esta bien, dormiré contigo.  
  
Zeros se recuesta con Tamao y la abraza, Zeros queda dormido. 


	13. El primer destino

Capitulo 13- El primer destino  
  
Es de mañana, Zeros y Tamao están durmiendo juntos, muy cerca el uno del otro, abrazados. Zeros se despierta al escuchar varias voces que hablan en voz baja.  
  
Chocolove. -Ya anduvieron haciendo de las suyas pue'.  
  
Hao. -Mira que rápido es Zeros. Tres días que lo conocemos y ya tiene pareja.  
  
Ryu. -Voy a pedirle a Zeros que me enseñe a ser tan rápido con las mujeres.  
  
Yoh. -Mejor dejémoslos. Se ven tan lindos. (Se queda mirando a Anna)  
  
Anna. -(Lo golpea a Yoh). Que me miras tanto. No andes pensando cosas raras.  
  
Yoh. -Esta bien Anita.  
  
Zeros abre bien los ojos y ve que están todos ahí en la habitación, viéndolos.  
  
Zeros. -(Bastante sorprendido) Ehh. ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
Lyzerg. -Queríamos ver donde estabas. Habías desaparecido de tu habitación.  
  
Horo. -Pero se ve que estas bien cuidado.  
  
Zeros. -(Sonrojado) Jejeje.  
  
Tamao despierta al escuchar que estaban hablando.  
  
Tamao. -(Muy sonrojada) ¿Qué...están haciendo aquí? Yo estaba con el señor Zeros y...  
  
Fausto. -No es necesario explicar nada. Los dejaremos solos.  
  
Todos se van de la habitación.  
  
Zeros. -Tamao yo...  
  
Tamao. -Zeros...desde que te vi, sentí algo especial. Pero mas lo sentí cuando me besaste para curarme en la batalla con los shamanes oscuros.  
  
Zeros. -En realidad, desde que te levanté cuando estabas desmayada...desde ese momento hasta el que desperté en la pensión...no estuve consciente en todo ese tiempo. Mi pasado me confunde mucho. Solo recuerdo muy pocas cosas de lo que sucedió en la batalla con los shamanes oscuros. Lo que mas recuerdo es algo cálido que sentí...y luego vi tu rostro. Supongo que es cuando nos besamos.  
  
Tamao. -Zeros...  
  
Zeros y Tamao se abrazan y empiezan a besarse. Pero no ven que Pilika se asoma por la puerta.  
  
Pilika. -El desayuno esta lis...  
  
Al ver que Tamao y Zeros se están besando Pilika cierra la puerta y se va.  
  
Pilika. -(Pensando en Ren) Ya llegara el momento en que nosotros también lo hagamos.  
  
Ya en la mesa:  
  
Anna. -Pilika. ¿Ya les dijiste que el desayuno esta listo?  
  
Pilika. -Están bastante ocupados para querer desayunar.  
  
Mientras en la habitación donde estaban Zeros y Tamao:  
  
Zeros y Tamao ya se habían quitado la ropa.  
  
Tamao. -(Muy sonrojada) Esta...va a ser mi primera vez.  
  
Zeros. -No te preocupes. Yo puedo enseñarte.  
  
Tamao. -Te amo Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -Yo también te amo, Tamao.  
  
De nuevo en la mesa:  
  
Ren. -El poder de Zeros es increíble.  
  
Horo. -Si, tan rápido conquisto a Tamao...  
  
Ren. -¡Estúpido! Decía el poder de batalla no el de seducción.  
  
Horo. -Ah. ¿No será que el señorito esta celoso de que Zeros es mas fuerte que el?  
  
Ren. -¿Qué dijiste? "Señor Greenpeace"  
  
Horo. -Basta de charla. ¡A pelear!  
  
Yoh. -Alto, no peleen. Tenemos que discutir que haremos desde ahora.  
  
Hao. -Si, no podemos dejar que nos intimiden esos encapuchados.  
  
Silver. -Zeros debe saber que hay que hacer.  
  
Kalim. -¡Ya se! Zeros trajo unos papeles con el. Deben decir algo relacionado con lo que haremos.  
  
Yoh. -Esta bien, vamos.  
  
En el pasillo, camino a la habitación de Zeros, pasaron por la habitación de Tamao.  
  
Ren. -No hagamos ruido. Sino Zeros se dará cuenta que estamos husmeando en sus cosas.  
  
Al pasar por la habitación de Tamao, se escuchaba que de adentro venían ruidos. (Imagínense que ruidos)  
  
Horo. -No creo que Zeros se de cuenta. Esta bastante entretenido, Jejeje.  
  
Yoh. -A ver por la cerradura.  
  
Horo. -Ah, no. Yo voy a ver.  
  
Ryu los empuja.  
  
Ryu. -No, yo.  
  
Chocolove lo golpea a Ryu y lo deja en el piso.  
  
Chocolove. -Nada de eso, yo quiero ver.  
  
Anna golpea a los cuatro.  
  
Anna. -Malditos pervertidos, déjenlos en paz y vamos.  
  
Ryu, Yoh, Horo y Chocolove. -Si, Anna.  
  
En la habitación de Zeros:  
  
Lyzerg. -Aquí encontré algo. Es la foto de una chica muy linda.  
  
Todos fueron a ver la foto, era una chica de ojos celestes y el cabello dorado, tenia puesto un vestido rojo.  
  
Ryu. -Que bella es.  
  
Fausto. -¿Estará relacionada con Zeros?  
  
Manta. ¡Miren! Encontré otra cosa.  
  
Yoh. -Un mapa...y es de todo el mundo. Hay varios lugares marcados. Hay puntos rojos en todos los continentes y en muchos países.  
  
Horo. -El mas cercano esta en...¡Mi ciudad!  
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos... 


	14. Un viaje por todo el mundo

Capitulo 14-Un viaje por todo el mundo  
  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que uno de los tantos puntos marcados en el mapa de Zeros era Hokairo, la ciudad de Horo Horo.  
  
Horo. -¿Qué significa esto?  
  
Yoh. -No sé. Tendremos que preguntarle a Zeros.  
  
Zeros. -¿Qué quieren preguntarme?  
  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos.  
  
Manta. -¡Como has hecho para aparecer aquí tan rápido!  
  
Zeros. -Los escuche cuando venían hacia aquí.  
  
Todos. -¿¿¿Queeee???  
  
Ryu. -¿Cómo nos escuchaste? Si tu estabas...  
  
Zeros. -Eso no significa que no escucho lo que pasa afuera.  
  
Lyzerg. -¿Y Tamao?  
  
Tamao. -Aquí estoy.  
  
Zeros. -Bueno ¿Por qué estaban revisando mis cosas?  
  
Kalim. -Queríamos saber que haríamos luego de enfrentarnos a esos encapuchados.  
  
Hao. -Igual, no hay problema con que vengan. Lo tenemos a Zeros, El ángel de la muerte.  
  
Zeros al escuchar eso quedó en silencio.  
  
Jeanne. -¿Qué pasa Zeros?  
  
Zeros. -Esa transformación... no tengo que usarla ¡Nunca!  
  
Anna. -¿Nunca? ¿Por qué?  
  
Zeros. -Porque no tengo que usarla.  
  
Ren. -(Pensando) ¿Qué oculta?  
  
Horo. -Ahora lo que quiero saber es...¿Por qué mi ciudad esta marcada en rojo?  
  
Zeros. -se ve que ya encontraron mi mapa. Es muy útil, nos ayudara en nuestro viaje por el mundo.  
  
Todos. -¿Nuestro viaje por el mundo?  
  
Zeros. -Si, tenemos que viajar por todo el mundo para conseguir las armas sagradas, los escritos de los elementos, las esencias milenarias y muchos objetos mas.  
  
Horo. -Entonces...  
  
Zeros. -Nuestro primer destino es Hokairo.  
  
Horo. -¿Y que hay allí?  
  
Zeros. -No lo sé.  
  
Todos se caen al estilo animé.  
  
Ren. -¿¿¿Cómo que no sabes???  
  
Zeros. -Otra vez con lo mismo, yo no sé todo.  
  
Ren. -Esta bien.  
  
Chocolove. -Miren todos los lindos lugares que vamos a visitar pue'  
  
Lyzerg. -Iremos a Inglaterra.  
  
Ren. -También a China  
  
Yoh. -Hay lugares que ni conozco, será bueno conocer tantos lugares.  
  
Zeros. -Si. Bueno emprendamos nuestro viaje. Preparémonos, mañana partimos.  
  
Todos. -Esta bien.  
  
Zeros. -(Pensando)Tengo miedo de que...aunque reunamos todo...no....no tiene que pasar. 


	15. La noche anterior

Capitulo 15-La noche anterior  
  
En la noche, por diferentes habitaciones:  
  
Yoh. -Otro viaje se acerca. Y ahora será por todo el mundo.  
  
Amidamaru. -Amo Yoh...¿No le preocupa esta situación?  
  
Yoh. -Si, pero pienso...que todo saldrá bien.  
  
Zeros. -Algo muy importante va a pasar. Tenemos que estar preparados. Pero algo es seguro...No tengo que realizar la fusión de almas es...muy peligroso. No quiero que pase lo mismo que en el pasado.  
  
Hao. -No sé que hacer...seguir con Yoh y sus amigos en este viaje, según Zeros el destino del mundo depende nosotros así que...tendré que ayudarlos.  
  
Jeanne. -Cuando acabara el mal en este mundo...ahora tendremos que emprender un viaje para conseguir diferentes poderes, pero ese es el destino de los elegidos, así que lo cumpliré.  
  
Ren. -¿Qué oculta Zeros? Algo hay en el que no me agrada.  
  
Horo. -Hokairo...¿Qué hay allí que iremos?  
  
Pilika. -Espero no ser una molestia, al no ser shaman no tengo poderes para ayudarlos.  
  
Chocolove. -En este viaje tengo que encontrar a alguien que le gusten mis chistes, jeje.  
  
Ryu. -Tengo el presentimiento que...esto será mas peligroso que el torneo de shamanes.  
  
Lyzerg. -No puedo creer que viajemos con Hao...no puedo soportarlo.  
  
Fausto. -Mis poderes como doctor nos ayudara en el viaje, aunque no se si será suficiente, todo este viaje me parece tan peligroso.  
  
Manta. -Ahora que soy un shaman, podré ayudar mejor a mis amigos.  
  
Jun. -Cuando lleguemos a Hokairo ¿Qué haremos? Zeros siempre nos dice todo a ultimo momento.  
  
Marco. -Doncella Jeanne...en este viaje la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.  
  
Tamao. -Aunque este con Zeros...no puedo olvidar a Yoh. ¿Por qué?  
  
Silver. -Aun no puedo creerlo, todo esto...no esta relacionado con los grandes espiritus. ¿Qué pasara con el torneo de shamanes?  
  
Kalim. -Me temo que...el torneo nunca llegue a volver a hacerse asta dentro de 500 años.  
  
Opacho. -Señor Hao...¿Por qué ahora estamos con nuestro enemigos?  
  
Al otro día:  
  
Anna. -Bueno. ¿Cómo iremos?  
  
Manta. -Seguro voy a tener que pagar el viaje.  
  
Zeros. -Iremos caminando, por supuesto.  
  
Todos. -¿¿¿Qué???  
  
Zeros. -Si, en ningún momento usaremos transportes mientras estemos en tierra, usaremos un barco cuando lo necesitemos.  
  
Anna. -Me parece bien, será el mejor entrenamiento.  
  
Zeros. -Si, ahora vamos a Hokairo.  
  
Todos. -Si. 


	16. El volcán sagrado

Capitulo 16-El volcán sagrado  
  
Anna. -Alto. ¿Quién se ocupará de la posada?  
  
Ryu. -De eso ya me encargué yo.  
  
La pandilla de Ryu apareció con sus motocicletas.  
  
Ryu. -Ellos cuidarán de la posada y atenderán a sus clientes.  
  
Anna. -Esta bien.  
  
Yoh, Hao, Anna, Jeanne, Zeros, Ryu, Lyzerg, Fausto, Chocolove, Ren, Horo, Pilika, Tamao, Marco, Silver, Opacho, Jun, Manta y Kalim estaban caminando por una ruta.  
  
Yoh. -¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos a Hokairo?  
  
Zeros. -Si.  
  
2 minutos después...  
  
Yoh. -¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos a Hokairo?  
  
Zeros. -Si, no molestes.  
  
2 minutos después...  
  
Yoh. -¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos a Hokairo?  
  
Zeros. -(Bastante enfurecido) Falta mucho, ya cállate.  
  
2 minutos después...  
  
Yoh. -¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos a...?  
  
Zeros realiza su máxima posesión, Lumina la espada dorada, y se la apunta a Yoh.  
  
Zeros. -(Completamente furioso) Vamos... dilo de nuevo y te cortaré en dos.  
  
Yoh. -Esta bien. No me quejo.  
  
Anna sujeta a Yoh con su rosario.  
  
Anna. -Y yo me encargaré de que cumplas esa promesa.  
  
Ya estaba anocheciendo así que acamparon en grupos de cinco en cada carpa (Ryu-Fausto-Marco-Silver-Kalim, Ren-Chocolove-Horo-Lyzerg-Manta, Anna-Jun- Tamao-Pilika-Jeanne, Yoh-Hao-Zeros-Opacho-Lee Bruce Long) mientras dormían...  
  
Voces. -¡¡¡Aaaaagggghhhhhh!!!  
  
Yoh. -¿Qué es eso?  
  
Zeros. -Esos gritos vienen de la carpa donde esta Horo, Chocolove, Ren, Lyzerg y Manta.  
  
Hao. -Vamos a ver que pasa.  
  
Los tres salieron a ver que pasaba y vieron a Lyzerg, Ren, Chocolove y Manta desmayados.  
  
Zeros se acerca a Chocolove.  
  
Zeros. -¿Qué paso?  
  
Chocolove. -(Tosiendo) Es que...Horo de tiro un gas pue'.  
  
Zeros, Yoh y Hao. -¿¿¿Qué???  
  
Sale Horo de la carpa.  
  
Horo. -Perdón, es que comí mucho.  
  
Zeros, Yoh y Hao se caen al estilo anime.  
  
Hao. -¡¡Vuelvan a dormir!!  
  
Ya en la mañana...  
  
Zeros. -¡Vamos! Falta muy poco.  
  
Yoh. -¿Falta poco?  
  
Zeros apunta a Yoh con su máxima posesión.  
  
Zeros. -Otra vez empiezas a molestar.  
  
Yoh. -No, no. Jeje.  
  
Una vez que llegaron a Hokairo...  
  
Horo. -Bueno. Visitemos a toda la familia.  
  
Zeros. -Nada de eso, vamos a buscar el maximo poder. Les servirá a solo uno de nosotros, pero no sé a quien. Pero sé donde es...es en el volcán Farore.  
  
Zeros señala un volcán que se hallaba a unos 2 kilómetros de donde estaban.  
  
Zeros. -Vamos para allá.  
  
Una vez allí...  
  
Zeros. -Entremos.  
  
Horo. -Pero este volcán es sagrado y no hay entrada.  
  
Hao. -Espíritu del fuego.  
  
El espíritu del fuego con su garras abrió un agujero en el volcán.  
  
Hao. -Ahora hay entrada.  
  
Cuando entraron vieron como estaba formada toda una cueva dentro del volcán. Todos caminaron hasta llegar a el centro del volcán. Había sobre la lava una plataforma gigante y en el centro se hallaba un pequeño altar.  
  
Zeros. -Aquí es. Acerquémonos y sabremos para quien es el poder.  
  
Al acercarse todos al altar empezó a temblar el volcán y una voz se escucho era como la de los grandes espiritus, pero era mas tenebrosa y se escuchaba en todo el volcán.  
  
Voz. -Ustedes los guerreros legendarios vienen a recibir un poder inimaginable. Un poder en el cual no hay fuerza en este mundo capaz de detenerlo. Pero para recibirlo tendrás que pasar una prueba.  
  
Zeros. -Pero, para quien es el poder.  
  
Voz. -¡¡¡Usui Horokeu!!! ¡¡¡Prepárate a recibir la prueba!!! 


	17. El poder del Hielo

Capitulo 16-El poder del hielo  
  
Yoh. – ¿Usui Horokeu?  
  
Horo. –Ese soy yo.  
  
Todo el interior del volcán se lleno de oscuridad, hasta que un rayo de luz alumbro a Horo Horo.  
  
Voz. –Usui Horokeu, shaman de los hielos. ¿Estas preparado para tu prueba?  
  
Horo. –Si... estoy preparado.  
  
Voz. –Entonces...que así sea.  
  
Todo el volcán empezó a temblar, la lava que rodeaba en el fondo empezó a moverse.  
  
Zeros. –Rápido, alejémonos.  
  
Yoh. –¿¿Qué?? Pero si Horo...  
  
Zeros. –La prueba es para el, no para nosotros. Ahora vamonos.  
  
Todos fueron a la entrada del volcán donde podían ver a Horo pero estando seguros.  
  
Horo. –¿Qué pasara ahora?  
  
La lava se movía cada vez mas, hasta que se formó una gran cortina de lava, de ella se vieron unos ojos rojos.  
  
Zeros. –Esta es la prueba de Usui Horokeu.  
  
De la cortina de lava salieron 2 brazos y luego 2 piernas. Luego aparecieron los 2 ojos rojos y el monstruo salió por completo. Era un lobo, un gigantesco lobo echo de lava.  
  
Horo. –Horokeu...lobo.  
  
El lobo se lanzó sobre Horo Horo.  
  
Horo. –¡¡¡Koloro!!! ¡¡¡Posesiona esta tabla!!! ¡¡¡Gran Posesión de Objetos!!!  
  
Una gigantesca Koloro atacó al lobo. Pero el lobo tenia una velocidad increíble y esquivó su ataque.  
  
Hao. –Es un estúpido. Usando la máxima posesión es la unica forma de ganarle.  
  
Lyzerg. –Tu cállate.  
  
Zeros. –Tiene razón.  
  
Horo. –¡¡¡Te mataré!!! ¡¡¡Ventisca helada!!!  
  
El lobo lanzó una llamarada que acabó con el ataque. Luego con sus garras destrozó la posesión. Horo quedó tirado en el suelo.  
  
Yoh. –¡¡¡Horo Horo!!!  
  
Yoh se disponía salir corriendo cuando Zeros lo detuvo.  
  
Zeros. –Si interfieres el no recibirá el poder. Y hay grandes posibilidades que su alma desaparezca.  
  
Yoh. –¿Su alma desaparezca?  
  
Zeros. –Si, cuando uno muere su alma perdura por toda la eternidad, en cambio si su alma desaparece.....el desaparece para siempre y no hay forma de hacerlo regresar.  
  
Yoh. –Entonces...  
  
Anna. –Dejemos que pase la prueba.  
  
Yoh. –Anna...  
  
Mientras Horo seguía peleando, el lobo destrozó su tabla.  
  
Zeros. –¡¡¡Usa la espada de hielo!!!  
  
Horo. –Mi espada de hielo  
  
Zeros. –¡¡¡Tienes que hacer la máxima posesión, es la unica forma de ganarle!!!  
  
Horo. –Pero...la máxima posesión es muy difícil de hacer, solo saben hacerla Yoh, Hao y Zeros.  
  
Zeros. –¡¡¡Si no logramos esto, la Tierra será destruida!!! ¿¿¿Eso es lo que quieres???  
  
Horo. –Lo que más valoro es el mundo en el que vivimos. Por eso ¡¡¡Conseguiré el poder y venceré a las fuerzas de la oscuridad!!!  
  
Un aura azul empezó a rodear a Horo Horo.  
  
Horo. –¡¡¡Koloro!!! ¡¡¡Máxima posesión!!! ¡¡¡Espada de Hielo!!!  
  
Una inmensa ráfaga de viento, provocada por el poder de Horo Horo, empezó a formarse. Y una luz cegadora recorrió todo el volcán. Al momento en que la luz desapareció pudieron ver a Horo Horo con una espada ancha echa de hielo.  
  
Zeros. –Ese es el verdadero poder de Horo Horo, o mejor dicho, de Usui Horokeu.  
  
Horo Horo partió en dos al lobo de lava, que explotó en mil pedazos.  
  
Voz. –Has pasado la prueba, ahora recibe tu arma legendaria.  
  
El pequeño pedestal que se encontraba en el centro del volcán empezó a generar una luz, de la luz apareció una espada como la de Horo Horo, solo que esta no era de madera.  
  
Voz. –Esta es la legendaria espada de los Ainu. Esta echa de roca volcánica. Es indestructible. Úsala bien. Usui Horokeu.  
  
Todos fueron teletransportados fuera del volcán.  
  
Horo. –¡¡¡Bien!!! ¡¡¡Soy mas poderoso que ustedes!!!  
  
Zeros. –No, a mi no me pasaste. Me igualaste.  
  
Hao. –(Pensando)No soporto que cada vez halla mas gente mas poderosa que yo.  
  
Voz. –Así que te crees poderoso.  
  
En la rama de un árbol había un chico de cabello rojo, ojos negros.  
  
Zeros. –¿Quién eres?  
  
Chico. –Yo soy Zelik. El amo Garland me mandó a eliminarlos.  
  
Zeros. –Eso es lo que crees, no podrás con mi poder.  
  
Horo. –Déjamelo a mi.  
  
Horo realizó su máxima posesión y con ella atacó a Zelik que se desintegró.  
  
Zeros. –Seres de oscuridad, Garland llegó muy lejos. 


	18. La pelea en el ferry

Capitulo 18-La pelea en el ferry  
  
Luego de la batalla estaban todos descansando en una posada.  
  
Horo. –En el muelle encontraran un ferry que los llevará hasta los montes Sijote-Alin, en Rusia.  
  
Yoh. –¿Cómo? ¿Tu no..?  
  
Horo. –Yo y Pilika nos quedaremos a seguir con nuestro campo de plantas, no podemos dejarlo en esta época o si no perderemos todo un año de duro trabajo.  
  
Yoh. –Te entiendo, entonces seguiremos sin ti.  
  
Horo. –Pienso que podrán seguir sin mi ¿No?  
  
Yoh. –Si, no hay problema.  
  
Al otro día...  
  
Horo. –Esta es la despedida, nos vemos.  
  
Todos. –¡Adiós Horo Horo! ¡Adiós Pilika!  
  
El ferry zarpó en dirección a Rusia.  
  
Pilika. –Hermano ¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos ir así? Ahora que te eres tan poderoso como Zeros puedes ser de gran ayuda.  
  
Horo. –No, Pilika. Ellos podrán hacerlo sin mí.  
  
En el ferry...  
  
Zeros. –Hay un problema.  
  
Hao. –¿Qué pasa?  
  
Zeros. –¿Alguien de aquí sabe hablar ruso?  
  
Todos se caen al estilo anime.  
  
Ren. –¡¡¿¿No traes ningún libro con frases en ruso??!!  
  
Zeros. –No, ni siquiera sé como preguntar donde esta el baño.  
  
Voz. –Jajajaja. Podrás ser el ángel de la muerte, pero también eres todo un estúpido.  
  
Zeros. –¿Quién eres?  
  
Unos ojos rojos aparecieron el agua.  
  
Voz. –Yo soy Yiang, controlo el mar del Japón. El amo Garland me envió para matarlos.  
  
Yoh. –Y...¿No es donde estamos?  
  
Yiang. –¡¡¡Por supuesto!!! Sino no los hubiera atacado. Ahora verán mi poder.  
  
Yiang empezó a generar un tormento, el barco se movía y estaba a punto de darse vuelta  
  
Todos realizaron sus posesiones, menos Zeros.  
  
Anna. –¿Por qué no haces la posesión?  
  
Zeros. –Nuestros ataque son muy fuertes, podríamos hundir el barco.  
  
Lyzerg. –Tienes razón.  
  
Ryu. –Entonces ¿Qué haremos?  
  
Zeros. –Solo hay una opción. Nairú ¡¡¡Fusión de Almas!!!  
  
Zeros realizó la fusión, su cabello se alargo y se hizo de un color azul marino, su ojos se hicieron violetas y le crecieron unas alas doradas.  
  
Zeros. –Ahora lucharé lejos del barco.  
  
Zeros desplegó sus alas y levantó vuelo. Con su poder espiritual generó una espada.  
  
Zeros. –¡¡Yiang!! ¡¡Pelea!!  
  
Zeros voló a toda velocidad a atacar a Yiang.  
  
Zeros. –¡¡¡Toma esto!!!  
  
Zeros cortó en dos a Yiang.  
  
Yiang. –Esa era mi misión, hacerte transformar. Ahora...puedo morir.  
  
Yiang explotó en mil pedazos.  
  
Zeros. –Hacerme transformar...  
  
Zeros volvió al barco y tomó su forma original.  
  
Voz. –En un par de horas llegaremos a Corea del Norte.  
  
Todos. –¿¿¿A Corea del Norte???  
  
Capitán. –Si, debido a la tormenta debimos cambiar el rumbo. Desembarcaremos en Ch´Å 


	19. El lago Baikal

Capitulo 19-El lago Baikal  
  
El grupo de Yoh esta caminando por un prado, se dirigen a Vladivestok.  
  
Yoh. –¿Falta mucho?  
  
Zeros. –Ya estamos por cruzar la frontera.  
  
Yoh. –¿Y que significa?  
  
Zeros. –Que vamos a mitad de camino para llegar a Vladivestok, cerca de ahí se encuentra otra de las armas legendarias.  
  
Anna. –¿Y para quien es esa arma?  
  
Zeros. –En relidad...no sé. No tengo conocimiento de para quien es el arma.  
  
Hao. –No sé para que buscamos esas armas. Si tu solo puedes ganarles a todos. Lo unico que hacen esas armas es darles poderes a los estupidos como Horo Horo.  
  
Zeros. –Mi poder no es nada comparado con los de algunos seguidores de Garland.  
  
Así pasaron los dias hasta que llegaron a Vladivestok.  
  
Zeros. –Todavía estamos lejos, la proxima arma está en el lago Baikal. Sigamos, no podemos parar aquí porque vamos a perder mucho tiempo.  
  
Luego de un par de semanas llegaron finalmente al lago Baikal. Apenas llegaron el lago empezó a agitarse y apareció un gigantesco remolino en el centro del lago.  
  
Voz. –Iron Maiden Jeanne, preparate para la prueba.  
  
Un giganteso dragón echo de agua apareció frente a ellos.  
  
Zeros. –Ahora que es la prueba...Jun ven conmigo. Vamos al bosque.  
  
Tamao. –¿¿Jun??  
  
Zeros y Jun desparecieron entre los arboles.  
  
Tamao. –Pero...no será que....  
  
Anna. –Con lo tramposo que es Zeros es posible que te engañe.  
  
Tamao. –Tengo que ir y ver que hacen.  
  
Anna. –Si, Ryu y Chocolove, acompañenla.  
  
Chocolove y Ryu. –Si.  
  
Mientras, Jeanne ya estaba luchando con el dragon.  
  
Jeanne. –¡Shamash! ¡Detención!  
  
El dragón quedó atrapado.  
  
Jeanne. –Es muy poderoso, no sé cuanto voy a poder tenerlo así.  
  
??????. –Son poderosos...pero el amo me dijo que tenía que vencerlos.  
  
La voz venía de unos arbustos, Ren escuchó la voz.  
  
Ren. –¿Quién anda ahí?  
  
Ren salió corriendo adentrandose en el bosque.  
  
Lyzerg. –¡Ren! ¿Qué pasa? Voy a seguirlo.  
  
Fausto. –Yo te acompaño.  
  
Manta y Kalim. –Nosotros también vamos.  
  
Los 4 se adentraron al bosque. Mientras...Tamao había encontrado a Zeros. Ella junto con Ryu y Chocolove se escondieron detrás de una roca.  
  
Jun. –¿Crees que deba hacerlo?  
  
Zeros. –Si, no hay problema.  
  
Jun. –Pero...  
  
Zeros. –No pienses que es la primera vez que lo hago. ¿No quieres que te enseñe?  
  
Jun. –Es que me dá un poco de remordimiento, hacerlo contigo.  
  
Ryu. –Es un desgraciado.  
  
Chocolove. –¿Cómo se atreve a engañar a Tamao?  
  
Tamao. –Zeros...  
  
Tamao comenzó a llorar y salio corriendo.  
  
Ryu. –No dejemos que valla sola.  
  
Chocolove. –Si.  
  
Ryu y Chocolove salieron corriendo detrás de Tamao.  
  
Mientras Jeanne seguía luchando con el dragón.  
  
Hao. –¡¡Jeanne!! Trata de hacer explotar tu poder espiritual y elimina a ese monstruo.  
  
Jeanne. –Hao...  
  
Jeanne empezó a levitar y a emanar un aura violeta, esa aura lanzó un rayo que perforó al dragon, haciendolo volar en mil pedazos. Un haz de luz blanco rodeó a Jeanne.  
  
Voz. –Con esto tu poder espiritual será uno de los más poderosos, usa bien el poder.  
  
Anna. –Ese haz de luz debe haber acrecentado el poder espiritual de Jeanne.  
  
Jeanne cae desmayada.  
  
Hao. –¡¡Jeanne!!  
  
Continuara... 


End file.
